Envy
by lilywhitechan
Summary: Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Youngwoong adalah saudara kembar, namun salah satu dari mereka merasakan sesuatu dihatinya, sebuah rasa tidak suka muncul terhadap yang lainnya. membuatnya harus kehilangan segalanya termasuk saudara yang dibencinya, menghilang dari kehidupannya.


**Disclaimer : Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family *mel tak yakin sama genrenya jadi terserah kalian aja yang menentukan ne .. ^^**

**Pair : Kalian saja yang menentukan ~**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje, OOC, EYD yang tidak jelas, dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**Yang tidak suka silahkan tutup Tabnya oke ^^**

**~ o0o ~**

**.**

**~ o0o ... o0o ~**

**.**

Dia, kenapa dia selalu menjadi no.1 ? kenapa dia selalu yang didahulukan? Kenapa? Kenapa bukan diriku? Apa aku tidak penting bagi semuanya? Aku sangat membencinya. Benci atas segala sikap, kelakuan, serta segalanya yang berhubungan dengannya. Aku Kim Yongwoong. Saudara kembar dari Kim Jaejoong. Kami lahir dihari yang sama dan dirinya lebih beruntung lahir terlebih dahulu 10 menit dariku tapi kenapa dia yang lebih di perhatikan dariku. Kenapa Umma dan Appa lebih mendahulukan dirinya daripada aku? Apa aku seorang anak yang tidak diinginkan oleh Umma dan Appa?. Aku tidak tahu apapun alasannya tapi ada satu hal yang akan sangat mendalam dari hatiku, hal yang akan selalu kutanam dalam-dalam dihatiku ini, aku Kim Yongwoong sangat membenci saudara kembarku, Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Yoongie itu tempat duduknya Joongie, Kau kan bisa ke kursi yang satunya" begitulah ucapan Umma begitu aku menduduki tempat yang biasa di duduki oleh Jaejoong, saudara kembarku yang sangat beruntung sekali. Aku mendengus mendengar ucapan Umma yang seolah-olah tidak mau duduk di dekatku dan lebih memilih duduk dengan orang yang berpenyakitan seperti itu.

"Yoongie ~" Umma lagi-lagi memohon padaku.

Aku menarik nafasku dan mengangkat buttku dari tempat duduk yang terlihat seperti sudah di tandai bahwa itu tempat duduk Jaejoong. "Umma jangan seperti itu pada Yoongie, Joongie gak apa-apa kok duduk dimana saja" aku memutar mataku begitu mendengarnya berbicara sok peduli padaku atau mungkin sok berbaik hati pada semua orang. Dia, Kim Jaejoong saudara kembarku yang berbicara tadi begitu dirinya memasuki ruangan makan ini. Aku mendudukan diriku di samping tempat duduknya.

"Oooh Joongie sudah bangun, Ayo kita segera makan sayang" ucap Umma begitu lembut pada sosok cantik yang kini duduk di sampingku. Jaejoong dan aku sangat berbeda sekali, baik dari penampilan, Hobby, sifat kami, serta type namja yang kita sukai. Namja? Yah walaupun kami berjenis kelamin namja bukan berarti kami suka yeoja bukan? Kami berdua entah sejak kapan sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan yang namanya yeoja, selama ini kami -ani, aniya akulah yang selalu berhubungan dengan namja yang sesuai typeku. Sedangkan Jaejoong kudengar dari Umma dan Appaku dari kecil dirinya itu sebenarnya sudah mempunyai tunangan. Namun, diperkenalkannya nanti ketika usia kami sudah genap 18 tahun.

"Gomawo Umma" ucapnya lembut sekali begitu Umma mengelosi roti tawar dengan selai coklat kesukaannya. Aku yang melihatnya iri, kenapa Umma selalu membedakan perlakuan kepada kami berdua? Seandainya aku disuruh memilih, aku akan memilih menjadi Joongie yang lahir terlebih dahulu dariku. Tidak apa-apa kalau umurku didunia ini hanya sebentar yang penting aku mendapatkan kasih sayang yang jarang sekali kudapatkan. Aku menatap mereka rasa ini kembali lagi, aku pun tak tahan lagi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan itu bukan tapi dari rumahku yang tidak terasa seperti sebuah rumah. Sebuah rumah dimana seseorang nyaman untuk tinggal di dalamnya tapi aku tidak merasakannya.

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa lagi Yoongie? Apa ini berkaitan dengan Joongie lagi?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut salah satu teman nongkrongku atau mungkin bisa dibilang dia teman terdekatku saat ini, Kim Hyunjoong. Kepadanyalah aku selalu mencurahkan segalanya, tentang perlakuan diskriminatif dari Ummaku, ketidaknyamananku tinggal di dalam rumahku sendiri, serta rasa iriku kepada saudara kembarku, Kim Jaejoong.

Aku tersenyum tipis "Seperti biasa rasa iri ini selalu muncul kalau aku melihat kedekatan Umma dengannya" jawabku pelan sambil menatap awan yang ada dihadapanku ini. Saat ini aku dan Hyunjoong tengah membolos lagi dari mata kuliah yang tidak kita sukai, seperti inilah kelakuan kami setiap hari hanya menghabiskan waktu di sebuah taman tempat kami menuntut ilmu saat ini yang bisa dibilang cukup sepi di waktu-waktu seperti ini.

"Sampai kapan rasa itu terus muncul Yoongie?"

Pertanyaannya sangat menggelikan bagiku, aku sendiri tidak tahu sampai kapan rasa ini akan menghilang, rasa ini sudah mendarah daging sejak aku kecil "Sampai dirinya menghilang dari hidupku" ucapku santai.

"Kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu itu kan? Kau tahu sendiri kan setiap ucapan jelek yang keluar dari mulut kita ini bisa menjadi doa, doa yang bisa berakhir dengan kenyataan yang terwujud"

Aku meringis mendengar "Kalaupun jadi kenyataan pun tidak apa-apa mungkin nanti aku bisa menggantikan posisinya di hati Ummaku"

"Kau sudah sinting Yoongie"

Aku tersenyum pahit, kurebahkan kepalaku dan kembali menatap awan-awan yang mengambang bebas di udara. Warna putihnya sungguh indah dipadukan warna biru laut membuatku yang melihatnya kagum, lama-lama mataku terasa berat dan kelopak mataku ini mulai menutup, rasa kegelapanku mulai melandaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yoongie .. bangun.. hei kau bangunlah" panggilan itu melanda telingaku serta tubuhku yang terasa digoncang-goncangkan, aku perlahan-lahan membuka mataku dan temanku Hyunjoong, orang yang membuatku harus terbangun di tengah mimpi indahku, mimpi dimana tidak ada orang yang bernama Jaejoong.

"Hmm ada apa?" aku membangunkan tubuhku dengan malas, mengucek mataku untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih melandaku.

"Ini sudah sore, cih kau tahu kau itu tadi tertidur sekitar 3 jam dan susah sekali dibangunkan aku butuh hampir sekitar 30 menit untuk membangunkanmu, sekarang kau bangun dan kita pulang" ucapnya yang dalam posisi siap berdiri namun aku segera menahan tangannya, dia otomatis menatapku dengan pandangan 'Apa?'.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke tempat biasa, kau tahu kan aku tidak tahan berada di rumah?" mohonku dengan nada lirih. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya "Baiklah daripada nanti kau tumbang disana dan aku yang disalahkan 'lagi' oleh kedua orang tuamu dan saudaramu itu" aku sedikit terkikik mendengar ucapan Hyunjoong yang sesungguhnya mengingatkanku atas kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. aku pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan yang mengantarkannya adalah staff klub tempatku teler. Permasalahannya disaat itu aku bilang kepada orang tuaku kalau aku pergi dengan Hyunjoong yang memang mereka kenal baik sebagai teman dekatku serta tetanggaku yang baik hati. Begitu aku pulang dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan seperti itu, orang tuaku langsung menyalahkan Hyunjoong yang tidak bertanggung jawab padaku. Aku Sungguh masih mengingat bagaimana Hyunjoong yang tidak tahu apa-apa disalahkan oleh kedua orang tuaku plus saudaraku.

Aku masih terkikik geli dihadapannya dan dia mungkin merasa gerah atas sikapku ini, dia berdiri dengan tampang masam yang menghiasi wajahnya "Sudahlah berhenti tertawanya atau aku tidak akan mau menemanimu lagi" ancamnya.

"Iya.. iya aku berhenti kau puas kan?" aku pun berdiri dari tempatku duduk tadi, kami berjalan menuju mobilnya yang tempat parkirnya tidak jauh dari taman tadi kami membolos.

**.**

**.**

"Hei sudah berhenti minumnya"

Aku tidak mempedulikan Hyunjoong yang terus menyuruhku berhenti minum. "Aissh kau tahu kau itu sudah mabuk Yoongie" tegurnya. Aku menanggapinya dengan tertawa sinis "Hik aku tidak Hik mabuk Hyunjoong – ah aku Hik masih Hik kuat untuk" belum selesai aku menyelesaikan ucapanku gelas di tanganku ini dirampasnya dengan paksa membuatku marah "Yah ! Hyunjoong kembalikan Hik gelasku Hik" bentakku. Dia bukannya mengembalikannya malah menarik pergelangan tanganku membuatku yang sudah sedikit kehilangan kesadaran ini mengikutinya.

**.**

**.**

Saat ini kurasakan dinginnya AC mobilnya menyentuh saraf-sarafku, aku tidak suka dengan AC mobil Hyunjoong yang menurutku sangat dingin ini tapi tidak untuk pemiliknya. Rasa dingin ini membuatku yang tadinya sedikit menutup mataku harus membukanya dengan terpaksa berkat rasa dingin yang diberikan oleh AC mobilnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan rasa pening yang menerpaku. "Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku pada sang supir alias Hyunjoong.

Samar-samar kulihat senyum manisnya "Kita akan pulang Yoongie"

"Ooh pulang"

"Pulang ke rumahmu" ucapnya. Aku yang mendengarnya segera mengangkat kepalaku tapi lagi-lagi rasa peningku ini kembali menyerangku. "Sudahlah kau tidurlah dulu, kau pasti masih pusing nanti aku akan membangunkanmu" lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau akan membawaku pulang ke neraka, Hah?" tanyaku sarkatis. Dia malah tertawa "Seharusnya kau jangan berkata seperti itu, bagaimanapun itu rumahmu lagipula kalau kau tidak kubawa kesana kau mau kemana lagi?"

"Yaah kau bisa membawaku ke rumahmu" ucapku asal.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah membawamu ke rumahku dalam keadaan seperti ini bisa-bisa ummaku akan membunuhku kalau melihat kau, Ummaku akan berpikir kalau aku adalah anak nakal Yoongie"

"Kau memang anak nakal, Hyunjoong"

"Tapi tidak dihadapan ummaku, dihadapannya aku ini anak baik-baik Yoongie dan kau tahu itu kan?"

Aku hanya memutar mataku mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu. Hyunjoong adalah anak pertama dari tiga saudara lainnya. Dirinya diharuskan bersikap baik dihadapan semua orang terutama di depan kedua orang tuanya karena itulah tidaklah heran jika kau memasuki rumahnya kau akan ditanyai macam-macam siapa dirimu termasuk aku yang sudah dari kecil berteman dengannya.

Aku hanya tertawa miris mengingat kalau aku dan dirinya sebenarnya memiliki keadaan yang sangat berbanding terbalik sekali. Aku yang menginginkan kasih sayang malah tidak mendapatkan sebuah kasih sayang sedangkan dirinya sangat di sayangi oleh kedua orang tuanya dan dipantau terus setiap gerak-geriknya. Namun, Hyunjoong malah lebih menginginkan sebuah kebebasan sungguh aneh dirinya. Tapi kami malah tetap berteman walaupun sifat dan kehidupan kami berbeda sekali.

"Nah kita sudah sampai Yoongie, Ayo kita keluar" ucapnya sambil menatap diriku yang malah menatap rumah di hadapanku ini dengan pandangan sedih. "Kajja" ajaknya yang keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobil disampingku ini membuatku harus mengikuti apa yang diinginkannya. Ketika aku keluar dari mobil, tubuhku sedikit merasakan linglung mungkin akibat aku kebanyakan minum tadi, Hyunjoong yang melihat keadaanku segera menangkap tubuhku, membawa salah satu lenganku ke lehernya untuk membantuku dalam berjalan. Pelan-pelan tapi pasti kami mulai memasuki halaman rumah keluargaku.

**TOK ... TOK ...**

Kami menunggu sebentar hingga kami dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki dibalik pintu coklat ini dan tak lama terbukalah sang pintu menampilkan sesosok yang mirip denganku namun berbeda dengan penampilan memakai piyama putih bermotif hello kitty sungguh kekanak-kanakan sekali pilihannya. Dia membulatkan matanya begitu dia melihatku di bopong oleh Hyunjoong.

"Yoongie kau kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau mabuk lagi ya?" tanyanya beruntun pada kami.

"Iya Joongie dia mabuk jadi bisa tidak aku membawanya ke kamarnya, dia sepertinya benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesadaran dirinya" Hah? Kesadaran diri lagi? Sangat menggelikan mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu jelas-jelas aku masih mengerti apa yang kalian katakan, itu berarti aku masih sadar . Pabo.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu bawa dia ke kamarnya sebelum Umma dan Appa mengetahui Yoongie seperti ini bisa-bisa mereka marah kepadanya" pintanya dan Hyunjoong menyetujuinya dengan membawaku masuk baru kami masuk sedikit ke dalam rumah suara Umma terdengar "Siapa itu Joongie?"

"Gawat" gumam Hyunjoong. Aku hanya tertawa pelan.

Tak lama sosok Umma tampak, dia terlihat tidak suka melihat kami atau mungkin kepada diriku. "OMO Yoongie kau kenapa?" tanyanya dan menghampiriku. Ketika Umma sampai di dekatku Umma mendengus sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan hidungnya "Bau apa ini? Bau ini seperti bau alkohol, ya ampun Yoongie kau mabuk lagi? Kau tahu kan Appa sangat tidak suka kau mabuk seperti ini, kau.." sebelum menghabiskan kata-kata nasihatnya, suara Appa terdengar "Sayang" dan Appa pun terlihat, matanya membulat melihatku dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"YOONGIE" teriaknya.

Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya memanggilku kencang seperti itu. Appa menghampiriku, Hyunjoong yang melihatnya melepaskan lenganku dari lehernya mungkin takut terkena amukan Appa.

**PLAK**

Suara tamparan itu terdengar cukup keras di rumah besar keluarga Kim, pipiku sakit dan memerah akibat pukulan manis dari Appa "Apa-apaan kau bersikap seperti ini Hah? Kau tahu dengan kau berlaku seperti ini terus kau telah mencemarkan nama baik keluarga kita tahu, kau anak tidak tahu diri seharusnya cukup Joongie saja yang lahir ke dunia ini" kata-kata itu menelusuk masuk ke dalam gendang telingaku dan hatiku. Aku benci jika siapapun berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak bergeming, begitu Appa melontarkan kata-kata seperti itu. Appa yang melihat keterdiamanku menunjuk salah satu telunjuknya ke arah sahabatku yang tak lain adalah Hyunjoong "Ini semua salahmu kau yang mengakibatkannya seperti ini sekarang kuminta kau keluar dari sini" usir Appa pada temanku ini.

Hyunjoong menurutinya, meninggalkanku bersama ketiga orang yang disebut sebagai keluargaku. "Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh bergaul dengannya Yoongie, dia yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini" aku tertawa sinis mendengar Appa yang menyebabkanku sperti ini seandainya dia tahu yang menyebabkanku seperti itu akibat sikap diskriminatif mereka terhadapku. "Kau ke kamarmu sekarang, mulai besok kau tidak boleh kemana-mana hanya kuliah saja kau boleh keluar itupun harus ada pengawal yang ikut mengawasimu, Joongie tolong bantu Yoongie ke kamarnya"

Jaejoong membantuku ke kamarku yang berada di lantai dua rumah ini, begitu kami telah berada di lorong yang menuju kamarku, aku memerintahkannya untuk melepaskan tangannya dalam membawaku sampai sini "Lepaskan tanganmu dariku" ucapku ketus padanya.

"Tapi.." belum dirinya selesai membantah aku mendorong tubuhnya keras ke dinding menimbulkan suara yang keras akibat tubuhnya yang bersentuhan dengan dinding dingin tersebut. "Sakit" itulah suara yang terdengar dari mulut cherrynya. Aku tersenyum senang melihatnya mengadu kesakitan seperti itu.

"Itu hukuman dariku karena kau sudah berani sekali menyentuh tangan kotormu ke tubuhku" ucapku. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, aku bisa sendiri" lanjutku sebelum dirinya membela diri. Aku meninggalkannya di lorong itu, kumasuki kamarku di ujung lorong panjang itu. Kurebahkan diriku ke kasur empukku dan kurasakan mataku sudah tidak tahan untuk menutup, kukabulkan permintaan dari mataku ini, perlahan-lahan aku memasuki dunia mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu aku ditemani oleh seseorang yang menamakan diri mereka bodygard. Sejak hari dimana aku pulang keadaan mabuk, Appa dan Umma benar-benar mengawasiku dengan ketat sekali mulai dari melarangku keluar dari rumah kecuali kuliah tentunya, menempatkan dua orang bodygard untuk mengawasiku ketika berada di kampus hingga membatasi teman-teman bermainku untuk menemuiku. Ngomong-ngomong soal teman aku jadi teringat akan Hyunjoong yang entah kenapa selama seminggu ini tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali dimanapun biasanya kami berada, seperti di taman tempat kami sering membolos. Aku sedikit khawatir akan keadaannya yang tanpa kabar itu, sudah berkali-kali aku ingin menghubunginya ataupun ke rumahnya namun apa daya kedua orang tuaku menyita handphoneku selama dua minggu serta ruang gerakku yang terbatas ini.

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua minggu aku selalu ditemani oleh bodygard yang disuruh Appa, sudah selama itu pula aku harus berpura-pura menjadi anak baik dihadapan mereka bermaksud agar pengawasan mereka sedikit longgar dan berhasil. Handphoneku kembali serta aku sudah boleh kemanapun aku pergi tanpa bodygard asal jelas dimanapun aku berada dan ada yang menemani yang dapat dipercaya dan tentu kalian tahu siapa orang itu? Dia adalah Jaejoong saudara kembarku.

Aku memasuki rumahku begitu kembali dari aktifitas rutinku yaitu kuliah. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku dan tanpa sengaja aku melewati kamar Jaejoong disana pintunya sedikit terbuka, awalnya aku ingin melewati kamar tersebut tapi langkahku langsung berhenti begitu mendengar nama seseorang yang sangat kurindukan saat ini disebut.

"Appa kenapa Appa bilang pada Ummanya Hyunjoong soal kejadian Yoongie yang mabuk? Appa tahu sendirikan keadaan jantung Ummanya Hyunjoong yang akan langsung drop begitu mendengar hal buruk tentang anaknya" ucap Jaejoong kepada seseorang di telepon yang sangat kuyakini sekali itu Appa. "Kalau Appa tahu kenapa Appa malah memberitahukannya? Appa tahu sekarang Ummanya Hyunjoong masuk rumah sakit"

**DEG**

Apa? Ummanya Hyunjoong sakit? Dan ini karena kabar yang diberitahukan Appa soal kejadian mabukku beberapa minggu yang lalu? Ya ampun Hyunjoong Mianhae. Tanpa sadar air mataku keluar dari pelupuk mataku, kubekap mulutku agar suara tangisanku tidak terdengar oleh Jaejoong. Aku yang tidak tahan lagi segera memasuki kamarku yang ada di ujung lorong rumah ini. Kubanting pintu kamarku keras tak peduli semua orang mendengarnya. Suara Tangisanku pun pecah begitu memasuki kamarku, kujatuhkan diriku kelantai dingin kamarku, kusenderkan bahuku ke pintu kamarku yang tertutup, kukeluarkan segalanya, segala rasa yang mengendap dipikiranku. Beberapa menit aku terus dalam posisi seperti itu hingga akhirnya sebuah ringtone panggilan yang kusetel untuk seseorang yang selama ini kukhawatirkan berbunyi. Dengan segera aku mengambil handphoneku dari dalam kantung celanaku.

"Yeobseoyo"

"Yoongie ini aku Hyunjoong"

**DEG**

Benar ini dirinyakah? Aku tahu dia menelepon tapi kenapa suaranya lirih seperti ini? Ada apa?

"Waeyo? Kau kemana saja? Aku kangen padamu tahu, sekarang kita ketemu ya? kebetulan aku sudah bisa keluar rumah tanpa bodygard, sekarang kau ada dimana biar aku yang kesana" ucapku serak.

"Yoongie kita sudah tidak bisa ketemu lagi"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau marah padaku? Karena akulah Ummamu masuk ke rumah sakit, Mian.. Mianhae Hyunjoong" aku tak dapat menahan lagi tangisanku pun kembali pecah.

"Sssttt Uljima ne Yoongie kau tidak perlu minta maaf seperti itu, aku tidak marah padamu kok hanya saja ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu, sesuatu yang sangat penting"

"Wae?"

Beberapa menit tidak ada suara dari Hyunjoong hingga dapat kudengar suara hembusan nafasnya yang berat "Aku akan ke London Yoongie"

"Berapa lama? Jangan lupa oleh-oleh buatku"

"Aku tidak sebentar disana Yoongie tapi mungkin untuk selamanya aku akan tinggal disana"

**DEG**

Apa? Ini tidak mungkin kan? "Hyunjoong kau benar-benar berhasil membuatku jantungan dengan bercandaanmu itu tahu" aku sedikit tertawa hampa.

"Aku tidak berbohong Yoongie ini beneran saat ini aku ada dibandara dan mungkin ini saat terakhirku untuk mendengar suaramu lagi karena Appa dan Umma tidak akan mengijinkanku untuk mengontakmu lagi begitu sampai disana"

**DEG**

Sakit rasanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hyunjoong "Kau bohong kan? Kau tidak mungkin meninggalkan ku sendirian disini, Kumohon Hyunjoong katakan semua ini bohong, Kumohon"

"Mian.. Mianhae Yoongie aku harus pergi sekarang" ucapnya.

"Tunggu Hyunjoong"

"Yoongie ada satu yang harus katakan padamu.. Sarang... Saranghae Yoongie"

**TUUTT .. TUT..**

Suara bunyi itu yang mengakhiri sambungan telepon itu, aku berusaha menghubunginya kembali namun hanya kotak suara yang terdengar pertanda bahwa aku tidak akan bisa bersama dengannya. Hari itu aku mengurung diri di kamar tak kupedulikan suara Joongie yang mengajakku untuk keluar kamar. Saat ini hatiku benar-benar hampa tanpa ada yang mengisi dan menemani hari-hariku karena teman baikku adalah tempatku curhat, orang yang selalu peduli padaku, tempat sandaranku di saat aku bersedih kini sudah pergi dan ini semua gara-gara keluarga yang sangat kubenci ini.

**.**

**.**

Sudah sebulan semenjak kepergian Hyunjoong, kehidupanku benar-benar hampa saat ini. Sikap dinginku semakin keluar, aku tidak mempedulikan apa-apa lagi. Bahkan ketika dada sebelah kiriku terasa nyeri seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh berbagai ribuan jarum, aku tidak memikirkannya. Tapi rasa ini terus muncul, menganggu segala aktifitasku hingga akhirnya kuputuskan untuk ke dokter.

Saat ini aku berada di ruangan yang berbau obat-obatan dan berdominasi dengan warna putih serta berbagai alat-alat kedokteran, dihadapanku terdapat seorang namja yang sebenarnya masih cukup muda juga. Dia adalah dokter spesialis yang dirujuk oleh dokter yang memeriksa beberapa hari yang lalu ketika aku mendatangani rumah sakit ini.

"Baiklah Kim Yongwoong kau tahu beberapa hari yang lalu aku menerima surat rujukan dari dokter Lee atas keluhanmu yang katanya sepertinya harus aku yang menanganinya" ucap dokter tersebut yang kulihat di nametagnya bernama Choi Siwon.

"Sudahlah dok cepat katakan aku sakit apa? Dan kenapa aku harus di rujuk ke spesialis jantung? Aku tidak sakit jantung dok, aku sehat-sehat saja dari lahir"

Dokter tersebut bukannya menjawab malah menatapku "Kau tahu dari hasil pemeriksaan yang dilakukan secara menyeluruh beberapa hari yang lalu kau menderita penyakit jantung yang bernama aritmia dimana detak jantungmu tidak teratur, penyebab dari penyakit ini bukan dari lahir tapi dari kehidupanmu yang tidak sehat"

"Hanya itu? Apa berbahaya?" tanyaku.

"Iya hanya itu, penyakit ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbahaya asal kau mengikuti saran yang kuberikan padamu , aku sarankan untukmu agar kau merubah cara hidupmu menjadi hidup sehat serta aku akan memberikanmu obat penghilang rasa nyeri dan pengatur detak jantungmu agar kembali normal lagi" setelah berkata seperti itu dokter tersebut menuliskan beberapa resep obat untukku dan memberikannya padaku.

Aku keluar dari ruangan tersebut, resep obat yang kupegang tersebut kutebus, sempat terbesit kata-kata dokter yang bilang kalau penyakitku ini tidak terlalu berbahaya kalau aku mengikuti semua sarannya kalau begitu penyakitku ini bisa menjadi serius jika aku tidak mengikuti saran-sarannya? Baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengikutinya untuk apa aku hidup jika tidak ada yang peduli padaku.

**.**

**.**

Hampir sebulan aku mengetahui penyakitku ini tidak ada yang berubah dalam hidupku, baik dari cara gaya hidupku serta pola makanku yang sembarangan, minum obat pun juga jarang sekali kulakukan paling kalau rasa sakitku ini muncul.

Aku merasa pikiranku terkuras habis karena ujian yang baru saja kulalui, kubuka pintu kamarku dan terlihatlah seseorang yang sangat kubenci berada di dalam kamarku tanpa izinku dan jangan lupakan sebuah botol kecil yang merupakan obatku tengah di pegangnya. "Yah apa-apaan kau memasuki kamarku tanpa izin hah? Keluar dari sini" aku mengambil botol yang ada ditangannya dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamarku. Dia berusaha melawanku, begitu dirinya berada di luar pintu kamar aku segera menutup pintunya namun sayangnya niatanku untuk menutup pintu tersebut harus gagal karena dia menahan pintu tersebut.

"Itu obat apa? Kau sakit apa? Beritahu aku Yoongie"

Kutatap matanya yang penuh keseriusan, aku tersenyum miris melihatnya mengkhawatirkan diriku "Itu bukan urusanmu lebih baik kau urus saja kesehatanmu sendiri daripada nanti Appa dan Umma repot hanya karena penyakitmu kambuh"

"Tidak kau harus memberitahuku Yoongie, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau selalu menutup diri seperti ini padaku dan yang lainnya?"

Aku tak tahan mendengar segala yang diucapkannya kudorong dirinya sekuat tenaga hingga dia terbentur dinding di belakangnya "Sekali lagi ini bukan urusanmu" kubanting pintu kamarku tepat saat dia berusaha berbicara denganku lagi.

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku datang kesini?" itulah pertanyaan yang kulontarkan pada saudara kembarku menyuruhku datang ke cafe yang dia kelola bersama sepupuku Kim Junsu.

Kulihat Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebuah botol obat kecil milikku "Ini" disodorkannya botol tersebut kehadapanku. Mataku membulat melihat botol itu ada padanya "Kau" belum sempat kumarahi dirinya, dia segera memotongnya "Yoongie kau sakit jantung? Sejak kapan? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya pada aku, Umma dan Appa?"

Aku mendesis marah padanya "Kau tidak usah ikut campur ini semua bukan urusanmu, mau aku sakit apa kalian juga tidak akan peduli kan? Sudahlah kau jangan ikut campur urusanku saudaraku" kutersenyum melihat ekspresinya yang seakan-akan aku akan meninggal seketika saja. "Ya sudah kalau kau hanya ingin membicarakan hal ini lebih baik aku pergi sekarang" tanpa persetujuannya lagi aku keluar dari cafe tersebut.

Aku berjalan disepanjang jalan tersebut, pemandangan yang selalu kulihat adalah banyaknya kendaraan yang berlalu lalang disamping jalanan yang kulewati ini. Maklum cafenya Jaejoong berada didepan jalan raya persis jadinya setiap aku kesana pasti pemandangan tadilah yang menjadi santapanku.

Aku terus berjalan hingga sebuah suara memanggilku "Yoongie tunggu" aku kesal melihatnya kini tengah berlari ke arahku berusaha mengejarku dan dia pun berhasil. Dia tepat dihadapanku dengan memegang dadanya, kuharap penyakitnya tidak kambuh kembali.

"Ada apa?"

Dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal "Hah... hah... hah... aku.. peduli padamu.. sekalipun.. kau .. tidak menganggapku.. membenciku.. aku akan.. selalu peduli padamu"

Aku terdiam akan kata-katanya ini "Aku adalah saudara kembarmu Yoongie jadi aku tahu kau membenciku karena sikap Appa dan Umma kepadaku kan? Aku tidak meminta mereka bersikap seperti itu padaku justru aku ingin kau yang merasakannya jadi kumohon kau percaya padaku kalau aku sangat peduli pada keadaanmu"

Aku menggeleng tidak percaya "Tidak itu tidak mungkin aku tidak akan pernah percaya padamu sampai kapanpun" aku menepis tangannya yang berusaha mengambil tanganku. Kukeluarkan rasa benciku padanya "Jangan pernah kau menyentuhku lagi aku tidak sudi disentuh olehmu, Goodbye My brother" aku berlari dari hadapannya. Kurasakan dirinya yang juga ikut menyusulku. Aku terus berlari tidak peduli semua orang yang kutabrak aku tetap berlari darinya. Hingga akhirnya dadaku terasa nyeri kembali, aku melambatkan jalanku, kurogoh kantong celanaku yang berisi obatku, kubuka tutup botol obat tersebut.

**BRUK**

Seseorang menabrakku membuat botol obat yang ada ditanganku terlempar ke jalanan berasapal dimana banyak kendaraan roda empat berlalu lalang. Dadaku semakin terasa nyeri tak tahan akan rasa nyeri ini kulangkahkan kakiku dimana obatku terjatuh.

**TIINN... TINN..**

Suara klakson mobil memekakan telinga untukku yang kini tepat berada beberapa meter lagi dari mobil yang tengah melaju cepat didepanku. Kututup mataku siap menerima terjangannya.

**DUGH**

**BRUGH**

**CKITT**

Suara itu yang kudengar namun aku tidak merasa sakit sama sekali, perlahan kubuka mataku dan terlihat pemandangan dimana seorang namja yang memiliki wajah yang mirip denganku terbaring berlumuran cairan merah pekat berbau amis. Dadaku semakin nyeri begitu melihat saudara kembarkulah yang tertabrak menggantikan diriku.

"Joongie" panggilku dan segalanya menjadi sangat gelap.

**.**

**.**

**PiiP.. PiiP..**

Suara dari mesin itulah yang membuatku harus membuka mataku, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah aku berada di sebuah ruangan dimana semuanya berwarna putih, indra penciumanku pun mencium berbagai bau menyengat apek tempat aku membuka mataku ini. Kuedarkan indra penglihatanku dan terlihat seorang namja tua tengah tertidur dalam keadaan duduk tepat di sampingku "Appa" panggilku pelan dan serak tak yakin namja yang kupanggil itu akan membuka matanya. Tapi keyakinanku ini terpatahkan dengan melihatnya segera membuka matanya, pertama yang kulihat dirinya terkejut lalu memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya untukku "Kau sudah sadar Yoongie"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku "Appa aku ada dimana? Dan aku kenapa?"

"Kau ada di rumah sakit sayang, seminggu yang lalu kau kecelakaan"

Eh? Kecelakaan? Berbagai bayangan sebelum aku jatuh pingsan muncul kembali dengan cepat dan aku mulai teringat semuanya. Bayangan Joongie yang bersimbah darah dihadapanku pun muncul "Appa bagaimana keadaan Joongie? Dia berlumuran darah Appa" pertanyaanku ini tidak dijawabnya "Appa" Appa masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku.

**KRIET**

Suara pintu terbuka, aku dan Appa yang mendengarnya menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu tersebut. disana ada Umma yang muncul dengan wajah khawatirnya, berlari ke arahku dan memelukku erat "Joongie akhirnya kau sadar juga, Umma khawatir padamu"

Joongie? "Aku Yoongie Umma bukan Joongie" bantahku.

Umma menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak kau Joongie, Yoongie sudah meninggal sayang jangan mengingatnya lagi itu jadi kenangan terburuk bagi Umma dan Appa"

**DEG**

Meninggal? Siapa? Aku? Itu tidak mungkin atau jangan-jangan? Mataku membulat begitu mencocokan segalanya "Appa apakah yang dimaksud Umma adalah.." belum selesai aku mengucapkan namanya Appa sudah terlebih dahulu memotongku "Kau istirahat saja dulu, Appa akan memanggil dokter dan Umma ayo kita keluar biarkan uri aegya istirahat" Appa langsung membawa Umma keluar dan tak lama para dokter masuk ke ruanganku membuatku kembali merasakan kegelapan.

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu aku berada di rumah sakit dan sudah seminggu pulalah aku mengetahui bahwa Joongie telah tiada. Dirinya telah tiada akibat pendarahan yang dialaminya, aku menyesal atas segala kata-kata terakhirku yang menyakiti hatinya. Rasa bersalah ini semakin terasa pas Appa memberitahuku kalau jantung yang berdetak di dalam tubuhku ini adalah jantung pemberiannya untukku. Sebelumnya dirinya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya Joongie meminta Appa untuk mendonorkan jantungnya untukku, aku masih merasakan kata-kata terakhirnya terus terngiang-ngiang di gendang telingaku.

'_Aku adalah saudara kembarmu Yoongie'_

'_kumohon kau percaya padaku kalau aku sangat peduli pada keadaanmu'_

Aku memejamkan mataku berusaha menenangkan diriku.

"Joongie" panggilan itu terdengar kembali dari mulut Umma kepadaku. Umma dirinyalah yang paling terpukul atas meninggalnya Joongie, Appa memohon padaku untuk berpura-pura menjadi Joongie demi Umma. Aku menyetejuinya sebagai penebusan rasa bersalahku kepada mereka selama ini. Lagipula tidak ada yang tahu yang meninggal itu Joongie, Appa mengumumkan kepada semuanya kalau yang meninggal itu adalah Kim Yongwoong. Sedih sih tapi apa boleh buat kulakukan semua ini demi Appa, Umma dan untuk saudaraku Jaejoong.

Aku mengeluarkan senyuman manisku yang sudah kulatih selama seminggu agar terlihat mirip dengan Jaejoong "Ada apa Umma?" suaraku pun juga kubuat selembut mungkin.

"Umma hanya ingin bilang padamu kalau taksi sudah datang, kau sudah siap untuk kembali ke rumah kan?"

"Iya Umma Joongie siap"

"Kajja Joongie kita pulang"

Kami pun keluar dari rumah sakit hari itu dan mulai kembali ke rumahku bukan sebagai diriku sebelumnya tapi diriku yang baru Kim Jaejoong, itulah namaku saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**Sebulan kemudian**

Aku mematut diriku di cermin besar di kamar baruku yang sudah kutempati selama sebulan ini dengan menyandang nama sebagai Kim Jaejoong. Kutatap diriku sudah sempurna dengan pakaian yang dipesan Umma khusus untuk hari ini. Hari dimana tunangan Kim Jaejoong datang untuk diperkenalkan kepadaku.

TOK.. TOK..

"Joongie kau sudah siap?"

"Sudah Umma"

Kubuka pintu kamarku yang berwarna putih, Umma tersenyum melihat penampilanku saat ini dengan kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan jas hitam namun didesain semanis mungkin jangan lupakan celana panjang hitam yang kupakai "Kau sangat cantik Joongie"

"Gomawo Umma"

"Tidak kau sangat cantik pasti nanti calon tunanganmu akan merasa dirinya sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya namun hatiku sedih begitu mengetahui kenyataan bahwa aku telah merampas kehidupan yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh saudara kembarku.

"Hei Joongie Kajja semuanya sudah menunggu kita" suara ajakan Umma membuatku tersadar akan lamunanku, aku mengangguk pelan. Kami berdua mulai menuruni tangga dan disana ada seorang Yeoja cantik dengan tiga namja dimana salah satunya masih muda dan sangat tampan sekali. Mereka semua berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mulai terkagum-kagum entah karena apa.

"Ooh jadi ini Joongie anakmu, tidak kalah cantik dengan yeoja manapun" puji namja yang seumuran dengan Appa.

"Ah kau bisa saja, sudahlah jangan memuji anakku terus lebih baik kita kenalkan mereka berdua sekarang" ucap Appa.

Lalu aku dihadapkan dengan namja tampan yang tadi kubilang, dirinya sangatlah tampan dengan mata musangnya yang menatapku terus- menerus ditambah ototnya yang menonjol keluar walaupun sudah memakai Jas hitam serta jangan lupakan bibir merah hatinya yang terlihat menunjukkan sebuah senyuman menambah kesan yang terlihat.

"Nah Joongie kenalkan ini anaknya Jung Ahjussi, Jung Yunho"

"Yun kenalkan ini anaknya Kim Ahjussi, Kim Jaejoong"

Dirinyalah yang mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku terlebih dahulu dan memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Jung Yunho"

Aku menerima uluran tangannya dan balas memperkenalkan diriku.

"Kim Jaejoong"

Mulai hari itu segala kehidupanku berubah seketika, bukanlah Kim Yongwoong tapi hari ini aku benar-benar akan melupakan namaku yang dulu demi namja tampan yang ada dihadapanku ini, Jung Yunho. Dialah yang membuatku entah kenapa menjadi melupakan rasa bersalahku dan berganti menjadi rasa ingin sepenuhnya memiliki dirinya dengan diriku yang baru Kim Jaejoong.

Benar **Kim Jaejoong**. Itulah namaku.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**END**


End file.
